Sebastian Alec Hawkins
The one and only Smallish Badger. Appearance Sebastian starts out as 4'9" in First Year, and by Seventh Year reaches an end height of 6'1". He has a skinny frame, pale skin, freckles on his cheeks and a pointed nose. His jaw is well-defined and his cheek bones prominent. Eye colour is a pale grey-blue, and hair is short and a tad messy and chestnut brown in colour. He can usually be seen wearing typical school uniform with his Hufflepuff robes and scarf. In more casual dress he prefers a jumper knitted by his maternal grandmother and long trousers as he very easily gets cold. Personality & Background Pre-Hogwarts: Prior to Hogwarts Sebastian is rather a timid and anxious person due to suffering quite a bit of bullying in his muggle primary school. He's a soft and kind soul, very gently spoken and has a prominent stutter. He doesn't often enjoy speaking to authority figures, and being the center of attention is something he fears. First Year: Much like his life prior to Hogwarts, Sebastian is very shy and anxious during the first half of his first year. His timidness alleviates somewhat during the second half as he slowly gains more friends and grows used to the teachers and his peers. He was shown to still be afraid of a few people, such as fellow first-year Connie and HoM Professor Mallory. During his first year he became best friends with Phoebe Von Dalebor, Alex Wolf, Dylan Jones, Nathan Cobb, Celeste Ludenberg and Logan Flynn. At first he was rather wary of Logan, as was the whole gang, but soon Logan became the one person he was always seen with and always confided in. He stayed behind at school with Logan for the Christmas holidays, showing his strong loyalty to his friends. During first year he showed a fondness and talent for Herbology and had dreams of later joining the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Most of all he looked forward to third year, when he could take Care of Magical Creatures as an elective and fulfill his desire to become a Magizoologist. Later during the year he found out about Phoebe's werewolf condition and still accepted her as he valued her friendship, but always retained a bit of fear in the back of his mind. When he left for the Summer holidays he was shown to be bittersweet about leaving Hogwarts, even if only for the Summer. Second Year: During the Summer prior to second year, Sebastian befriended a young Bowtruckle while on a camping trip with his siblings, which he ended up keeping and naming Firnen (Pronounced: Feer-nin) due to the orphaned little creature taking to him and adopting him as his 'home tree'. In second year was when Sebastian started to harden quite a bit, his life as he knew it and friendships falling apart rather abruptly after his mother and maternal grandmother died in hospital shortly after a collision with a semi-truck. After being exposed to such upsetting and sudden death, he was then able to see Thestrals upon his return to school. He also began to push his closest friends away, preferring not to talk about the tragic events and his sudden flip in moods. His timid nature was all but gone, replaced with a hot temper and a new coldness that expressed itself in the form of being rude and nasty to his peers and teachers. This isn't to say parts of his personality didn't remain, he still had his good days where he would treat people with kindness and be more mild mannered. The constant mood swings worried his friends, most of all Phoebe and Celeste, and it was those two who persisted most in their efforts to find out what was wrong. He responded badly to Phoebe, starting a duel with her at the rickety bridge when she refused to leave him be. The duel ended with Phoebe winning, and Sebastian gave a few cruel departing words that ended the friendship then and there. Celeste on the other hand managed to get the truth out of him and he confided in her for a little while. Logan left Hogwarts, and by this point so had Nathan and Alex. This left Dylan as his only friend, yet the pair hadn't spoken all year due to Sebastian avoiding people as much as he could. During one of his Astronomy classes he lost his temper with Professor Xander Grant, and since then has not been back to Astronomy. He didn't attend the Halloween ball either and avoided most social events. One good thing was that he did well in his Quidditch Try-Out and became one of the new Chasers of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Shortly before the holidays he had a talk with Sheng-Li Feng about what had happened between Phoebe and himself. With Logan gone when it came time for the Christmas holidays he went home instead of staying. On the train ride home he sat in a compartment with first year Aiden Braxton upon deciding that perhaps he should start making friends outside of his year. He also sent a letter to each of his mentees, Juniper Hayes and Octavia Honeyknock. While on a shopping trip at Hogsmeade with his family he ducked into Honeydukes and ran into Dylan. The pair talked for the first time since before the Summer and exchanged pleasantries. During the Christmas holidays he receives a letter from Phoebe and the two make up as best they can over letters, setting in motion the beginnings of a repair in their friendship. Not long after returning to Hogwarts after break, Sebastian recalls the promise he made to himself after his conversation with Sheng, that he would make himself stronger and protect others instead of tearing them down. He figures that perhaps he can achieve this by improving his magic skills and learning more about offensive spells. However, nothing in the usual books he has read in the library seems strong enough, so he goes looking in the restricted section. While in the restricted section he finds himself browsing the shelves containing information on dark magic and curses. He rummages through the tomes and ends up finding a hidden diary belonging to a former student who'd attended Hogwarts long before he was born. Inside the diary was details of how that student went about learning dark magic, and the way in which it was written made them seem like a hero. With every page Sebastian read, it inspired him more and more to pursue that same path to protect his friends. Only, he doesn't realise the author of the diary had much, much darker intentions than he made out. Third Year: Fourth Year: Fifth Year: Sixth Year: Seventh Year: Post-Graduation: Relationships Allies: Dylan Jones, Phoebe Von Dalebor, Logan Flynn, Rook King, Nathan Cobb, Celeste Ludenberg, Emrys Hughes, Sheng-Li Feng, Alex Wolf. Rivals: N/A so far. Major Events First Year: Formed first strong friendships. Showed a talent in Herbology. Second Year: Adopted a baby Bowtruckle (Firnen). The deaths of his mother and grandmother. Duel with Phoebe Von Dalebor and resulting termination of friendship. Became Chaser on Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Goals First Year: Second Year: Third Year: Fourth Year: Fifth Year: Sixth Year: Seventh Year: Post-Grad: Mentees Juniper Hayes (Ravenclaw) - 2022 Octavia Aroha Honeyknock (Ravenclaw) - 2022Category:Students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Class of 2028 Category:Characters Category:Half-bloods